Gdy tylko zostaje nadzieja
by BeastKonoha
Summary: Wymarłe miasto pokrył śnieg, a demony znaczą na nim swój krwawy ślad. A wśród nich tylko On, który został w Jump City i czeka. Bo nadzieja umiera zawsze ostatnia. (EDIT: Dodałam rangę M, bo uświadomiłam sobie, że przecież na wojnie dzieją się potworne rzeczy, więc tak dla bezpieczeństwa podwyższę próg)
1. 8 Grudnia

_Odautorski:_  
_Pomysł na opowiadanie powstał,_ g_dy spadł pierwszy śnieg tego roku. Z mojej szkoły rozchodzi się piękny widok na dachy kamienic, więc zaczęłam myśleć sobie, jak wyglądaliby bohaterowie na dachu. Wiem, trochę dziwna inspiracja, ale jak widać skuteczna._  
_Cóż jeszcze powiedzieć... lekki warning na słownictwo, brutalność_ _i tak dalej. Tematyka dwuznaczna, choć mnie kusi, raczej nie będzie się pojawiać - nie w takim stopniu, abym dawała kategorię "mature". Pojawia się OC, ale nie zniechęcajcie się tym - nie jest to na pewno typowa historia bohatera z OC_ _;)._

* * *

8 Grudnia 2015

Delikatny, biały puch opadał na ziemię. Pokrywał on wszystko, czego tylko dotknął. Zadziwiające, jak takie drobinki mogły w ciągu jednego dnia zakryć całe miasto - i stworzyć iluzję magicznego miejsca.

Siedział na dachu jednej z kamienic. Mimo, iż znał Jump City doskonale, dopiero niedawno odkrył dzielnicę Starego Miasta. Otoczone przez nowoczesne biurowce - teraz w większości w ruinie - stare budynki tworzyły coś w rodzaju kotliny, gdzie nie dotarło zło. Jeszcze.

Siedział na dachu, obserwując okolicę. Usiadł przy kominie, tak aby podmuch wiatru go nie dosięgnął. Kłamstwem byłoby, gdyby nie było mu zimno - wręcz przeciwnie, jego nieodsłonięta część twarzy zbladła na mrozie i co parę sekund pocierał dłońmi o ciało, motywując je do wydzielenia jakiejś energii.

W tym miejscu było cicho. Ale ta cisza różniła się drastycznie od tej Wam znanej - gdy na ulicy nic się nie dzieje, ale wiecie, że gdzieś tam tętni życie. W Jump City już go nie było. Żadnych śpiewów ptaków, żadnych klaksonów i porykiwań silników aut, żadnych rozmów i śmiechów. Cisza ogarnęła cały świat. Tylko śnieg, od czasu do czasu, całymi połaciami spadał na ziemię, z przytłumionym plaśnięciem. Ale nawet to nie mogło zakłócić grobowej ciszy.

Poczuł, że drętwieje, więc wstał, by poprawić pozycję. Nieopatrznie postawił nogę na innym miejscu. Zachrzęściło, a jego stopę zaczęło obejmować chłód. Zaklął pod nosem i usiadł z powrotem. Cisza grzecznie powróciła na swoje miejsce.

Nagle kątem oka złapał jakiś ruch na ulicy. Cień. Szybko ukrył się za tym samym kominem, przy którym siedział i obserwował w natężeniu. Cień powoli powiększał się, aż w końcu pokazał swego właściciela. Jego gadzi pysk z trzema oczami pochylał się ku ziemi i najwidoczniej poszukiwał jakiegokolwiek śladu zapachu. Człapał powoli, przestawiając jedną z czterech ogromnych łapsk, a każdy z trzech palców wbijał się w śnieg. Prostował od czasu do czasu skrzydła - albo raczej ich szkielety - aby odsypać z siebie świeży puch. Czarna sylwetka bestii odcinała się od białego krajobrazu ulicy.  
Odetchnął z ulgą. Psiaki - tak je nazywał - nie stanowiły zagrożenia. Owszem, jak każdy demon, mogły coś zrobić, ale jeśli się ukryłeś, nie ma szans, aby cię odnalazły. Spokojnym, zdecydowanym ruchem ręki podniósł swoją snajperkę. Wymierzył mniej więcej w okolicę trzeciego oka. Pociągnął za spust.  
Strzał.  
Potwór z miejsca padł, nawet nie zdążywszy ryknąć. Wiedział, że nigdy nie wędrują same, więc szybko naładował broń. I nie mylił się - trup zwabił kolejne trzy sztuki Psiaków. Szturchały swego martwego towarzysza, warcząc przy tym i skrzecząc.  
Nie marnował czasu na obserwację tych stworzeń.  
Strzał. Strzał. Strzał.  
Mimo iż wbudował do snajperki tłumik, i tak w głowie słyszał jeszcze huk wystrzału. Upewniwszy się, że nie było więcej Psiaków, błyskawicznie zarzucił broń na plecy, podręczny plecak na ramię i zszedł z dachu schodami przeciwpożarowymi na ulicę.

Nie minęło piętnaście minut, kiedy wrócił do swojej dziupli. Nie zdejmując zimowych ubrań, rzucił snajperkę na łóżko, a plecak delikatnie odłożył na ziemię. Zatrzymał się, aby złapać oddech.

Jego "dom" to była jedna wielka graciarnia. Można odnieść wrażenie, że właściciel cierpiał na syndrom chomikowania, bo obok takich rzeczy, jak komputery, elektronika, bronie i żywność, leżały książki, zabawki, papiery, kosmetyki - jednym słowem, wszystko. Zajmowały one większą część mieszkania, ale i tak nie wypełniły całkowicie przestrzeni. Na przykład w jego sypialni. Po lewej stronie leżały graty, a po prawej stało starodawne łóżko, z jeszcze w dobrym stanie materacem i kołdrą. Przy łóżku umieścił mały piecyk, prawdopodobnie pamiętający czasy wojenne. Podszedł do niego, wsadził do środka kawałki drewna z zepsutych mebli, zapalił i zamknął drzwiczki, oraz postawił czajnik z wodą. Musiał odczekać trochę czasu, zanim ogień zająłby się konsumpcją drewnianych resztek. Podszedł do okna i oparł się czołem o zimną taflę.

Jak długo mam jeszcze czekać, zapytał samego siebie. Tkwił tutaj od trzech miesięcy. Nie mógł wrócić do Wieży, gdyż we wrześniu przyleciały demony - dużo, dużo groźniejsze od Psiaków - i urządziły sobie tam gniazdo. Zostanie tam równałoby się samobójstwu, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, uciekł. Jedyne, co teraz mu zostało, to codziennie włamywać się do własnego domu i zabierać co cenniejsze przedmioty, które mogłyby mu pomóc przeżyć. Po pewnym czasie stwierdził, że równie dobrze może zabierać pamiątki po innych członkach drużyny. Na wszelki wypadek.  
Gdyby tylko byli z nim tutaj...  
Westchnął. Gdyby nie wyjechali wtedy na misję, może udałoby im się chociaż zachować Wieżę. A nawet jeśli nie, to w drużynie zawsze jest raźniej. Kłóciliby się, godziliby się ze sobą, śmialiby się i walczyli ramię w ramię. Ale wyjechali - i nie wrócili. Zadrżał. Och, jak mu brakowało ich rozmów! Od połowy lipca - czyli wtedy, gdy demony zaatakowały Ziemię - mieli jeszcze ze sobą kontakt. Niestety, pod koniec sierpnia ów kontakt się urwał.  
Pamiętał, jak wtedy rozpaczał. Spodziewał się najgorszego. Nie sypiał dobrze i bał się wychylić ze swojego pokoju. Prychnął. Teraz, jak o tym pomyślał, stwierdził że większym kretynem nie mógł być. Miasto ewakuowało się do podziemnego Bunkru, ludzi atakowały demony, świat potrzebował bohatera - a on nie wychodził z łóżka.  
Z czasem jednak uzmysłowił sobie, że Młodzi Tytani tak łatwo nie mogli się poddać. Nie raz wychodzili z dużo groźniejszych sytuacji - ba! przecież przeżyli nawet jedną Apokalipsę! Znał ich siłę i wierzył w nich. Ta myśl do dziś podtrzymuje go na duchu. Zdołał wyjść z tej przeklętej Wieży i pomóc innym przy uciekaniu z miasta. Tak jak powinien dawno to zrobić.

Gwizdek w czajniku zagwizdnął. Wziął jedyny ceramiczny kubek, jaki nie potłukł się - żółty w fioletowe kwiatki - i nalał wody. Z małej kupki śmieci obok wygrzebał saszetkę herbaty i wrzucił do środka. Usiadł przy parapecie okna i obserwował, jak brązowy płyn powoli wypełnia całą przestrzeń kubka. Gdy już herbata się zaparzyła, wyjął ją ostrożnie, owinął w chusteczkę i odłożył z powrotem - przez brutalną szkołę przetrwania nauczył się nie marnować jedzenia. Odczekał chwilę, aż napój ostygnie i wypił jeden, duży łyk gorącego płynu. Pozwolił sobie na ten moment rozkoszy, gdy ciepło rozchodziło od żołądka do innych części ciała. Zamknął oczy, łyknął jeszcze raz i odprężył się w błogości i cieple.  
- Dzień dobry?  
Niespodziewany ludzki głos tak gwałtownie złamał ciszę, że podskoczył na pół metra, cudem tylko nie wylewając herbaty. Szybko wstał, stawiając kubek na parapecie i odruchowo szukając pistoleta w kieszeniach.  
- S-spokojnie, jestem cywiliem. Tak jakby.  
Dopiero teraz przyjrzał się gościowi. Była to dziewczyna. Długie, czarne włosy spływały po jej bladej twarzy na białą kurtkę. Założyła na głowę kaptur i białe futro otaczało jej twarz. Niebieskie, lodowe spojrzenie wpatrywały się w niego z ostrożnością. Była smukła, ale nie wyższa od niego. Na nogach nosiła - kiedyś białe, teraz brudnoszare - kozaki. Nie uśmiechała się.  
- Przepraszam, że przestraszyłam - jeszcze raz odezwała się. Miała nietypowy akcent słowiańskiej kobiety - Czy ty jesteś Bestią?  
Nie odpowiedział od razu. Zdjął czapkę - bo nie wypada mieć czapki na głowie przy kobiecie - odsłaniając swoje ciemnozielone włosy i szpiczaste uszy.  
- Tak, to ja - odezwał się do niej. Dziwnie się poczuł, rozmawiając z kimś po długich dniach nic nie mówienia.  
- W zasadzie to od razu poznałam po kolorze twojej skóry, ale musiałam się upewnić - podniosła rękę do uścisku - Jestem Kotem.  
- Kot? - uścisnął dłoń - Dziwne imię dla dziewczyny.  
- To kryptonim. A w zasadzie funkcja. Pewnie nie wiesz, co to znaczy, skoro nie jesteś w Bunkrze?  
- Nie - potwierdził.  
Dziewczyna usiadła na jego łóżku i zdjęła kaptur. Odgarnęła grzywkę z oczu.  
- Kot to osoba, która jest kimś w rodzaju kuriera. Przekazuję wiadomości od ludzi z Bunkru do tych na Powierzchni i tak dalej.  
- Jak to "tych na Powierzchni"? Myślałem że...  
- Że tylko ty zostałeś tutaj? - przerwała mu - Uwierz mi, wielu jeszcze nie zdecydowało się na zejście do Bunkru. Albo po prostu nie mogą.  
Zapadła cisza. Patrzyli się na siebie, a im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej Bestia czuł się skrępowany rozmową.  
- Chcesz herbaty? - zapytał grzecznie.  
- Bardzo chętnie.  
Zaparzył więc drugą herbatę i podał jej w turystycznej szklance.  
- Mmmm, dawno nie piłam czegoś tak dobrego. W Bunkrze dają samą gorzką czarną, bez możliwości posłodzenia sobie. Obrzydlistwo.  
- Tę znalazłem w supermarkecie, jak szukałem jedzenia w zeszłym miesiącu.  
- I do tej pory zdołałeś utrzymać prowiant? Nieźle, nieźle.  
Razem popijali napoje, a atmosfera powoli się rozluźniała.  
- Więc?  
- Więc co?  
- Jaką masz wiadomość?  
- W zasadzie to nie tyle wiadomość, co powiadomienie. Wiesz, że z Bunkru odjeżdża metro do Gotham City?  
- Tak. I?  
- Ludzie szybciej ewakuowaliby się stąd, gdyby nie potwory czające się w tunelu. Kiedy za pierwszym razem odjechał z zwykłą prędkością, wyrżnął w jednego z nich i spowodował wypadek. Od tego czasu metro musi jechać powoli, a straż usuwa po drodze bestie.  
- Słyszałem o tym. Czy to było to "powiadomienie"?  
- Chciałam tylko wprowadzić cię w sytuację, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś taki mądry - odpowiedziała ironicznie - Do czego zmierzam: chodzi o to, że ludzi powoli ubywa. Już jakieś trzy czwarte mieszkańców znajduje się w Gotham City. Władze Bunkru, aby nie marnować amunicji i energii, postanowiło, że... - urwała.  
- ... Że?  
- Ostatni transport odjedzie 31 Grudnia.  
Znieruchomiała, oczekując reakcji. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Bestia spokojnie dopił herbatę, jakby nigdy nic.  
- Władze Bunkru znają doskonale moją odpowiedź. Zostanę tu, dopóki nie wrócą.  
- Skąd wiesz, że wrócą?  
- Wrócą! - prawie wrzasnął jej to w twarz. Powstrzymał się jednak - Wrócą, nie ma bata. Musiało im się na pewno coś stać, ale powinni dalej żyć. Przecież jesteśmy Młodymi Tytanami!  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego poważnie.  
- Mówiąc szczerze, nie wiem tego. Nie jestem tutejsza. Ale słyszałam co nie co i wątpię aby było wszystko okej, skoro od czterech miesięcy nie odezwali się. Poza tym, może już są w Gotham City? Słyszałam, że większość superbohaterów tam uciekła. Może oni też...  
- Odezwaliby się. Nie zostawiliby mnie tu.  
Wypiła resztki napoju, po czym długo przyglądała się twarzy Bestii. Mimo iż minęło niecałe pół roku, atak demonów wpłynął w znacznym stopniu na jego wyglądzie. Przede wszystkim, miał dłuższe włosy. Sięgały mu prawie do ramienia, a na oczy ciągle opadały mu zielone kosmyki. Z powodu niedostatecznego wyżywienia schudł na twarzy, wyszczuplając mu rysy. Jednak największa zmiana zaszła w samych oczach - dawniej pełne życia, błysku i dowcipu, teraz wyblakły, nadając mu wygląd osoby, która nie wyraża żadnych uczuć. Niby był tą samą osobą, ale ktoś, kto go znał, zapewne nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo mógł dojrzeć i spoważnieć przez ten czas. Tak, zdecydowanie różnił się od tego chłopaka ze zdjęcia, które jej pokazywali w Bunkrze.  
Teraz te same oczy natknęły na spojrzenie Kota. Ta nieprędko opuściła wzrok.  
- Czy coś w moim wyglądzie jest nie tak?  
Odchrząknęła.  
- Z tego, co mi opowiadali w Bunkrze, miałeś być osobą bardziej, no nie wiem - dowcipną?  
- I mieli rację. Miałem być. Teraz nie mi to w głowie.  
Spojrzał w stronę okna. Kot próbowała odczytać jego uczucia, ale nic to nie dało. Westchnęła i podniosła się z łóżka.  
- Dobra, fajnie się rozmawiało. Dzięki za herbatkę. W zamian dam ci to.  
Pogrzebała w wewnętrznej stronie kurtki. Wyjęła z niego małe urządzenie elektryczne, przypominające komunikatory Tytanów - z tą różnicą, że znacznie mniejsze i szare.  
- To jest specjalny sygnalizator, który wykonuje na moje polecenie kolega-technik. Zwykle daję go przywódcom mniejszym i większym grupom, ale dla Ciebie zrobię wyjątek.  
- Ermmm, dzięki? - wziął niepewnie sygnalizator - Do czego służy?  
- Jako Kot, muszę przekazywać wiadomości. Ludzie z Powierzchni zwykle gromadzą się w grupy, więc jeśli mają coś do przekazania tym z Bunkru, po prostu grupowo ustalają co i jak i przywódca dzwoni do mnie. Innymi słowy, jeśli chcesz, abym komuś dostarczyła wiadomość, pyknij. Tylko nie za często - nie umiem się klonować, czy coś takiego, więc mogę nie zdążyć.  
- Rozumiem. Jeszcze raz dzięki.  
- Nie ma za...

Nagle ręka Bestii zatkała jej usta. Oszołomiona, chciała odruchowo mu się wyrwać, ale ostre spojrzenie Bestii ją unieruchomiło. Podniosła pytająco brwi.  
- Prześladowcy - wyszeptał ledwo - Pod łóżko!  
Szybciej, niż się spodziewała, wepchnęli się obaj pod stare łóżko. Ustawili się tak, aby widzieć okno.  
- O co chodzi? - zapytała lekko zdenerwowana.  
- Usłyszałem charakterystyczne klekotanie. Za chwilę przelecą Prześladowcy - wzrok Bestii czujnie obserwował świat zza okna.  
- Kto?  
- Prześladowcy. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak ich tam nazywacie. Mało sympatyczne typki. I co gorsza - cholernie inteligentne.  
- Myślałam, że demony po prostu sieją zniszczenie.  
Westchnął.  
- Gdyby wszystko było takie proste... Wśród demonów znajdziesz i takie, którymi rządzi instynkt zwierzęcy i takie, które przewyższają ilorazem człowieka. Właśnie ten drugi typ zagnieździł się w mojej... znaczy się, naszej Wieży.  
- I co one teraz robią?  
- Szukają ludzi i "bawią się" nimi. Oczywiście mówiąc, że "się bawią", mam na myśli odcinanie kończyn, rozszarpywanie żywcem wnętrzności i takie tam. Potem ich zjadają. Dlatego nazwałem Prześladowcami.  
- Matko Kocha...  
- Ciiiii!  
Umilkli. Przezornie odsunęli się jak najdalej od krawędzi mebla, aby nie było ich widać. Zapanowała cisza.

Kiedy Kot pomyślała, że minęły wieki leżenia pod łóżkiem, z ulicy dobiegło ich klekotanie. I jakby na ten znak, za oknem przeleciały dziesiątki cieni. Jeden z nich zatrzymał się przy ich oknie.  
Nie miał nawet w przybliżeniu ludzkiej twarzy. Najbliżej było mu do czegoś pomiędzy owadem i gadem. Duże, czarne oczy penetrowały pokój. wstrzymali oddech. Długie, zakrzywione szpony przejechały po szybie, czyniąc okropny zgrzyt. Wisiał jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym zaklekotał i odleciał. Niedługo potem cienie zniknęły.  
- T-to było przerażające - wyszeptała Kot, choć już nie było takiej potrzeby.  
- Pierwszy raz je widzisz?  
- Zawsze uciekam, nigdy nie oglądam się za siebie.  
- No widzisz, a ja muszę z nimi walczyć.  
Spojrzała na niego z cichym podziwem.  
- Wiesz co ci powiem?  
- Co?  
- Nie rozumiem cię, ale jesteś niesamowity.  
Bestia przyjął to w milczeniu. Kot leżała jeszcze parę chwil, po czym zapytała:  
- Myślisz, że mogę wyjść?  
- Tak. Skierowali się w stronę Wieży. Dziś już nie wyjdą.  
- Sporo o nich wiesz.  
- Nie siedzę w Bunkrze przez cały czas, to parę rzeczy zaobserwowałem.  
- Hej! - zaprotestowała - Myślisz, że też odgrzewam swe cztery litery w ciepłym Bunkrze?! Całymi dniami biegam w tę i z powrotem, dostarczając informacji, wiadomości i Bóg jeden wie co jeszcze!  
- To ciekawe, jak ty przeżyłaś.  
- Po prostu chodzę ścieżkami, którymi Oni nie chodzą - obrzuciła go niezbyt miłym spojrzeniem.  
- Jak kot?  
- Nie. Jak hipopotam.

Wstali. Kot szykowała się do wyjścia. Odprowadził ją do drzwi i otworzył je. Wtedy dopiero coś sobie uświadomił:  
- A tak w ogóle, jak ty się dostałaś tutaj?  
- Tajemnica zawodowa.  
Szybko wybiegła na klatkę schodową i tupiąc kozakami, zeszła na półpiętro. Jednak zanim zniknęła, odwróciła się i powiedziała z uśmieszkiem:  
- A, zapomniałabym: następnym razem zamykaj drzwi do mieszkania, okej?


	2. 10 Grudnia

10 Grudnia 2015

Bestia leżał w łóżku. Zza okna, zasłoniętymi przez zasłony, nie dobiegało żadne światło. Zresztą, jakie światło? Demony dorwały się do elektrowni i zniszczyły system doprowadzania prądu. Żeby pracować w jakikolwiek sposób na maszynach, musiał używać akumulatorów. Jakimś cudem udało mu się znaleźć malutki zapas baterii w jednym z domów. Dzięki temu na jakiś czas starczało mu prądu. Niestety, kosztowało go to wysiłku przy włamywaniu się i wyrzutów sumienia, że kradnie czyiś dobytek. Ale to była wojna - a na wojnie nie ma sumienia.

Z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł zasnąć. Obracał się na łóżku z lewego boku na prawy, a raz nawet na brzuchu - i nic. Zdenerwowany, wziął podręczną latarkę, wsadził w coś, co wyglądało na prowizorycznie sklejoną z rurek PCV podstawkę i włączył ją. Światło ociepliło pokój, dzięki czemu poczuł się trochę raźniej. Ale zasnąć i tak nie mógł.Owinął się kołdrą i podszedł do graciarni. Odkładając rzeczy na bok i grzebiąc uporczywie, w końcu wygrzebał to czego szukał.

Miało kształt dużej książki. Wrócił do łóżka, położył się na brzuchu, podłożył poduszkę pod brodę i gdy już mu ułożył się wygodnie, otworzył ją. Jak się okazało, to nie była wcale książka - tylko album. Brzeg się trochę nadpalił, ale szczęśliwie zdjęcia ocalały. Przerzucał sztywne kartki, co chwila się uśmiechając.

Na jednym zdjęciu on i Cyklop pozowali razem z T-ercedesem. Kto by przypuszczał, że za chwilę Cyklop da mu kluczki, a on spowoduje taki wypadek samochodowy, że dostanie permanentny zakaz zbliżania się do jego auta? A tu siedział wraz z dziewczynami, przy Khgulghul albo Thfulghyl, albo czymś o podobnej nazwie, którą przyrządziła Gwiazdka. Robin - bo akurat on robił zdjęcie - uchwycił taki moment, gdzie on i Raven właśnie uświadamiali sobie, jaką pomyłkę popełnili, próbując dania rudowłosej. Na innym zdjęciu byli oni wszyscy. Stali przed Wieżą Tytanów, świeżo po entym remoncie. Jakby na złość, wykonano to zdjęcie 21 lipca 2014 - dokładnie rok przed otworzeniem się Portalu i atakiem demonów.

Zatrzymał się dłużej na jednej stronie. Ta była mu najdroższa ze wszystkich. Po lewej stronie widniało zdjęcie jego rodziców - jedna z niewielu pamiątek, jaka mu została. Siedział na baranach swego ojca, szczęśliwy, niewinny - i w błogiej nieświadomości, że za parę miesięcy straci ich na zawsze. Matka patrzyła na nich z uśmiechem i matczyną troską. Już było po ataku zarażonej małpy, oraz podaniu szczepionki, więc miał zieloną skórę. Nie przeszkadzało im to jednak w życiu - wręcz przeciwnie, cieszyli się każdą chwilą, jaką spędzają ze sobą.  
Westchnął. W takich momentach, jak ta, tęsknił za rodziną. Tylko nie wiedział, za jaką bardziej - tą, którą stracił na zawsze, czy tą, która jest gdzieś na ziemi, ale dokładnie nie wiadomo gdzie. Brakowało mu kogoś, kto mógłby przytulić go i pocieszyć. Ostatnimi czasy przeżył o wiele więcej, niż mógł sobie to wyobrazić.

Po drugiej stronie włożył inne zdjęcie, równie ważne. Był na nim on i blond dziewczyna. Zdjęcie zrobił sam swoim aparatem, dlatego widać było tylko ich twarze i fragment ramienia. Uśmiechał się, a dziewczyna położyła swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. W tle świecił neonowy napis KOLEJKA GÓRSKA.  
Terra... Dziewczyna, w której pierwszy raz się zakochał. I która go tak zraniła. Poczuł gorycz w ustach. Nie spodziewał się, że za kilka godzin dowie się o jej zdradzie i pracy dla Slade'a. Jedyne, co po niej zostało, to pamięć o tych szczęśliwych momentach, tam w Lunaparku. Nigdy w życiu nie przeżył czegoś podobnego. Tego poczucia bycia z kimś innym tak blisko. Dlatego zdrada go tak dotknęła.  
A teraz, gdy demony opanowały Ziemię - co brzmi dziwnie - najmniej się o nią bał. Nie dlatego, że życzył jej złego. Nigdy mu to przez głowę nie przeszło. Wiedział tylko, że mimo od tej nieszczęsnej rozmowy w szkole minęło 2 lata, to Terra nie zmieniła się przez ten czas. A była ona typem osoby, która poradziłaby sobie w każdej sytuacji. Pocieszał się, że na pewno nie zrobiła takiego głupstwa i nie została na Powierzchni, tylko razem z innymi uciekła do Bunkra. Kto wie, może już jest w Gotham City?  
- Nie ma się co rozczulać - powiedział na głos - Ona nie wróci.  
Poczuł, jak powieki mu opadają. Położył album na szafce przy łóżku, zgasił latarkę i zasnął.

Słońce nie zdążyło jeszcze wychylić się zza horyzontu, a Bestia już siedział w pokoju, szykując rzeczy i broń na drogę. To była rutynowa czynność - weźmie plecak i na wszelki wypadek ręczny pistolet i wyruszy, zanim nadejdzie świt. O tyle miał korzystną sytuację, że zimą noce są dłuższe, więc może spokojnie wychodzić bez ryzyka, że zacznie ziewać w środku misji.  
Kiedy już wszystko przygotował, założył białą kurtkę i czapkę. Jako że napadało przez noc śniegu, jego kurtka powinna go zakamuflować w miarę dobrze. Wyszedł (nie zapomniawszy zamknąć drzwi) i pobiegł na dach.Z dachu rozpościerał się widok na Jump City. Znał ten krajobraz doskonale - nigdy bowiem nie podróżował ulicami. Na dachach zwykle nie spotykał demonów, a że umiał przemienić się w jakiekolwiek stworzenie - zwłaszcza latające - nigdy nie groziło mu spadnięcie z dużej wysokości. Gdy już dobiegł na górę, zatrzymał się na złapanie oddechu, ustawił się odpowiednio i szybko podbiegł w stronę krawędzi. Skoczył idealnie. Nie zwalniając, biegł dalej i skakał. I znów dobiegał i skakał. Dobiegał i skakał. Dobiegał i skakał.  
Już nie licząc w pamięci, ile przeskoczył budynków, w pewnym momencie przestał. Tutaj musiał zmienić się w ptaka (zwykle w jastrzębia, bo mógł i unieść plecak i być niezauważonym), gdyż w tym miejscu kończyło się Stare Miasto. Złapał szponami torbę i podleciał w stronę szczytu najbliższego wieżowca. Gdy wylądował na nim, skupił się na Wieży. Teraz wystarczyło zaczekać, aż Prześladowcy wyruszą w poszukiwanie jedzenia. Nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy to nastąpi - i to było najgorsze.  
Prawdopodobnie przysnął, gdyż w oddali wyłonił się już pokaźny pasek jutrzenki. Obudziło go klekotanie. Momentalnie oprzytomniał i przezornie schował się za kawałkiem metalu, który wystawał z zniszczonego fragmentu wieżowca. Pozostał w swojej ptasiej formie, tak na wszelki wypadek. Klekotanie narastało i z Wieży wyleciała armię cieni. Dzisiaj skierowały się do wschodniej części miasta, sądząc po kierunku, jaki obrały do lotu. Gdy ostatni z Prześladowców odleciał, sam szybko wybił się w powietrze i wystrzelił w stronę Wieży. Choć demony miały manię punktualności i zawsze wracały o 13.37, to nigdy nie był pewny, czy na pewno dzisiaj nie stanie się coś niespodziewanego, co kazałoby im wrócić do siedziby.

Gdy wylądował u podnóża budynku, wrócił z powrotem do swej ludzkiej formy. Obok niego w ścianie wisiały kraty do szybu wentylacyjnego. Wielokrotnie tędy wchodził do środka, więc zwinnie zdjął kratę, wszedł do środka i przymocował z powrotem. Czołgał się powoli, w kompletnych ciemnościach. Gdy minął zakręt, wyjął z kieszeni latarkę i włączył ją. Szyb, jak to szyb - wąski, metalowy i przyprawiający o klaustrofobię. Obliczając w myślach metry, wywnioskował, że musiał znajdować się nad Centrum Dowodzenia. Przemknęła mu na moment migawka tych dawnych chwil, kiedy on i reszta drużyny siedziała i bawiła się radośnie po misjach. Ale nie trwało to długo. Miał przecież misję do wykonania.  
W końcu dotarł do kraty, znajdującej się po jego prawej stronie. Najciszej jak tylko mógł, starał się wyjrzeć pomiędzy kawałkami metalu. Z ulgą nie zauważył ruchu w jego okolicy. Ostrożnie popchnął kratownicę i wyszedł z tunelu. Wylądował w pokoju Raven - miejscu, do którego z jakiegoś powodu nie zaglądały demony. Upewniwszy się, że naładował broń, rozejrzał się po pokoju.  
Jako że wielokrotnie tu był, pokój nie miał już praktycznie nic. Jedyne, co zostało, to meble (które naturalnie nie dał rady wsadzić do plecaka) i ze trzy książki, których nie zabrał w ostatniej turze. Włożył je do torby i podszedł do drzwi. Przyłożył ucho do metalu. Cisza. Wyszedł na korytarz. Kiedyś nieskalanie czysty, teraz na podłogę z sufitu kapała szara maź. Wolał nie wiedzieć, co to jest.  
Dzisiaj postanowił zaryzykować i dojść do samego pokoju Robina. Ta podróż nie należała do najbezpieczniejszych - Robin miał pokój na drugim końcu Wieży. Dodatkowo, nie mógł dostać się tym samym szybem, ponieważ ten u Robina łączył się z zupełnie innym systemem. Więc tę drogę musiał pokonać na piechotę.  
Najciszej jak tylko mógł, stawiał swe stopy krok za krokiem. Minął otwarte drzwi, prowadzące do pokoju Gwiazdki. Gdyby zobaczyła, co demony uczyniły temu miejscu, na pewno rozpaczałaby i płakałaby parę dni. Wszystko zniszczyli - kawałki firanek smętnie wisiały, nie zasłaniając okna, któremu brakowało szyby. Do środka napadał śnieg, zasłaniając fragment podłogi i rozszarpanego dywanu. Ścianę umazano mazią i - miał nadzieję, że to tylko odbicie świetlne - krwią. Nie dało się tu uratować w zasadzie niczego - tylko zdjęcie Robina i jeden naszyjnik. Cała reszta została dokładnie zdewastowana i podarta na strzępy. Najwidoczniej demony nie przepadały za różem.  
Już miał ruszyć dalej, gdy w korytarzu usłyszał kroki. Rozejrzał się dookoła spanikowany, gdzie się schować. W kącie ciągle stała szafa z jednymi ocalałymi drzwiczkami. Szybko schował za nimi plecak, a on sam zmienił się w muchę. Podleciał do drzwi i usiadłszy na futrynie, obserwował w natężeniu właścicieli kroków.  
Oczywiście nie był tak naiwny, żeby uwierzyć, że nikt nie został w Wieży - dlatego zawsze brał broń. Choć Prześladowcy odlecieli na polowanie, budynek pilnował zgoła inny gatunek demona. Ten miał bardziej humanoidalny kształt - jedynie jego głowa wyglądała, jakby ktoś rozciągnął skórę pod brodą i założył mu ją na twarz. Jego szare ciało, pełne zmarszczeń i pęcherzy z zielonym płynem, osłaniał jedynie lichy fragment brązowego materiału, przewieszony na biodrach. W ogromnych łapach trzymał prymitywną smycz, założoną na Psiaka.  
Gladiatorzy, pomyślał. Choć na takich nie wyglądali, sprawiali nie mniej kłopotów niż Prześladowcy. Byli głupsi od nich - ale siłą przewyższali nawet Cyklopa. I mimo słabego refleksu, ich nogi potrafiły naprawdę szybko biegać, łapiąc delikwenta w ciągu dziesięciu sekund.  
Ten osobnik nie miał absolutnie powodu, dla którego musiałby przyspieszyć. Szedł powoli, kiwając się na boki. Psiak węszył i parskał co chwila. Bestia uśmiał się w duchu. Już dawno odkrył, ze Psiaki mają beznadziejny nos, nie widział więc sensu, aby służyły za tropicieli. Już prędzej jako strażnicy. Gdy Gladiator zniknął za rogiem, wrócił do formy ludzkiej i założył plecak. Pierwsza przeszkoda pokonana.

Do samego końca nie spotkał Gladiatorów. Napotkał natomiast na ślady, jakie uczyniły demony. Choć wywoził stąd tyle rzeczy, ile mógł i tak to nie był ułamek tego, co znajdowało się przed atakiem demonów. Demony albo zjadały, albo niszczyły, albo wykorzystywały na swój użytek wszystko, do czego mogły się dorwać. Mógł pocieszyć się jedynie tym, że do pewnych miejsc nie miały szans dostać się. Za grube ściany, za twarde drzwi, za dobre systemy bezpieczeństwa.  
Kiedy zobaczył napis "Robin", odetchnął z ulgą. Nie dość, że udało mu się tu trafić, to na dodatek drzwi wyglądały na nietknięte. A to znaczyło tylko jedno - zawartość musiała być w całości. Rozejrzał się za kratami. Niestety, jedyne jakie były, wisiały nad jego głową. Zaklął. Wiedział, że musiał je otworzyć, ale na ścianie byłoby mu wygodniej, niż tutaj. No nic, będzie kombinować. Obok niego stało krzesło - jakim cudem nie rozwalone, nie wiedział. Podstawił sobie pod kratownicą - tak, aby nie spowodować hałasu - i wyjął śrubokręt - stary, dobry krzyżowy. Do tej pory go nie zawiódł. Odkręcił jedną śrubkę. Potem drugą. Sprawdził, czy jak poruszy, to krata nie spadnie. Nie spadła, co więcej dał radę ją uchylić. Większego szczęścia nie mógł mieć. Odstawił krzesło z powrotem, przemienił się w jastrzębia, chwycił plecak i wleciał do szybu. Zamknął za sobą kratę i zaczął ponownie się czołgać.  
Z tego co pamiętał, szyb skręcał w stronę łazienki Robina. I tak też było. Kiedy dotarł do kratownicy i nią poruszył, poczuł jak łatwo odsuwa się z śrubek. Zdziwiło go, ale po chwili znalazł wytłumaczenie - przecież był w łazience, może para wodna spowodowała zardzewienie śrubek. Pchnął mocniej. Krata bez sprzeciwu wypadła ze śrubek. Miał rację - śrubki zardzewiały.  
Kiedy stanął na podłodze, w jego oczy uderzyła biel pokoju. Tak długo oglądał brud i zniszczenie, że niemal go zamurowało, widząc chyba jedyne nienaruszone miejsce przez demony. Nie miał jednak czasu na rozglądanie się - cała akcja zajęła mu trzy godziny, więc zostało tylko niewiele ponad tyle samo tego czasu na zabranie rzeczy i ucieczkę. Zanim jednak wszedł do sypialni Robina, zwrócił uwagę na przybory do mycia. Tak dawno nie używał już mydła z prawdziwego zdarzenia i szamponu. Musiał polegać jedynie na marnej jakości resztkach z domu. Choć go kusiła pokusa zabrania ich, wiedział że nie może mieć wszystkiego. A priorytetem były obecnie gadżety Robina.  
Jak się domyślił, demony nie dostały się tutaj. Wszystko znajdowało się tam, gdzie zwykle. Podszedł do najbliższej szafki i ją otworzył. Niestety leżała tam tylko bielizna, więc zamknął. Otworzył komodę - na dnie szuflady walały się kable. Znowu pudło. Nie znalazł nic godnego zabrania, poza paroma komunikatorami.  
Poczuł się zawiedziony. Miał nadzieję na odnalezienie broni, albo co najmniej przydatnych w walce gadżetów. Nie po to wędrował i narażał życie na dotarcie tutaj, tylko dla pary majtek i kabla do USB. Usiadł na sofie i westchnął. Trudno, tak się zdarza, przeszukiwanie domów i pokoi to jedna wielka bombonierka, gdzie obok trufli możesz znaleźć czystą gorycz.  
Wstał, ale nieostrożnym ruchem ręki strącił wazon, który stał na stole naprzeciw sofy. Chciał ją zostawić, ale coś mu powiedziało, że nieładnie zostawić bałagan u przyjaciela, więc ją podniósł. I gdy miał odłożyć na stole, zerknął na spód od blatu.  
Sterczał tam czerwony przycisk.  
Znieruchomiał. No tak, przecież to Robin - musiał mieć ukryty pokój. Jednak z drugiej strony nie był pewien, czy ten przycisk nie uruchomiłby systemu alarmowego. Jeśli to pierwsze - trafił w dziesiątkę. Jeśli to drugie - zwróci na siebie uwagę całej ieży i nie wyszedłby stąd żywy.  
Pokój albo alarm.  
Życie albo śmierć.  
Musiał zaryzykować.  
Wcisnął.  
Hałas ponownie go zaskoczył. Ściana naprzeciw drzwi wejściowych cofnęła się, po czym schowała się po obu stronach, ukazując kolejne pomieszczenie. Gdyby nie myśl, że odgłosy otwieranych drzwi mogły przywabić potwory, skakałby z radości. Wszedł do środka.

Bingo.

Od samego sufitu do podłogi wisiały najróżniejsze urządzenia, bronie, gadżety i Bóg wie co jeszcze, które zaprojektował sam Robin. Jego ostrza do rzucania, paski z wmontowanymi hakami do przyczepiania się do budynków, składane kije - innymi słowy, wszystkiego, czego używał Robin do walki. A na samym środku pokoju stał jego motor. Pogłaskał zderzak. Nigdy nim nie jeździł, choć wielokrotnie prosił o to właściciela. A teraz stoi, czekając na jazdę. Nawet zostawił w stacyjce kluczyki!  
Kiedy już zabrał to co trzeba, zatrzymał się przy drzwiach do pokoju. Były one solidne, ale pilnowane hasłem. Gdyby udało mu się złamać kod, mógłby wchodzić tu bez czołgania się po kanałach. Zastanowił się. Jakich czterech cyfr mógł użyć Robin? Spróbował z datą urodzenia. Nie przyjął. Potem z rokiem założenia Młodych Tytanów. Nie przyjął. Może pierwsza randka z Gwiazdką? Niestety - nie przyjął. Próbował najróżniejszych i czasem najgłupszych pomysłów, jak Pierwszy Dzień po Apokalipsie, Dzień Randki z Kicią, Dzień "O Nie, Setny Głupi dowcip Bestii", Dzień Zwierząt i Cyrkowców. Nic. Zdenerwowany, że zmarnował tyle czasu, ruszył w stronę łazienki. I wtedy rzucił okiem na fotografię wiszącą obok. Widnieli na nim dwoje ludzi z małym dzieckiem w ramionach. Przyjrzał się im. Mężczyzna miał taką samą fryzurę, jak Robin.  
No tak, jak mógł na to nie wpaść! Wrócił do wejścia i wpisał jedyną datę, jaka mu została.  
Data śmierci rodziców Robina.  
Przyjął.  
Zadowolony z swojej spostrzegawczości zamknął tym samym kodem wejście. Założył plecak i kiedy miał skierować się do wyjścia...  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Ten krzyk zamroził mu krew w żyłach. Znieruchomiał.  
To nie był ryk potwora, tylko krzyk.  
Ludzki krzyk.

Natychmiast podbiegł do zakrętu, zza którego usłyszał wrzask. Zobaczył dwoje ludzi: dziewczynę z różowymi włosami i ciemnogranatowym strojem, oraz chłopaka w żółtoczerwonym kostiume bohatera. Z jego nogi kapała czerwona ciecz.  
- Jinx?! Flash Kid?! - ton niedowierzania wypłynął z jego ust.  
- Zielony? Dzięki Bogu że tu jesteś! - odpowiedziała mu Jinx. Flash Kid, który wisiał na jej ramieniu, ledwie uśmiechnął się w stronę Bestii.  
Jednak nie było czasu na dyskusję. W oddali majaczyły już cztery postacie - dwóch Gladiatorów i Psiaków. Bestia nie zastanawiał się i wyjął pistolet.  
- Z drogi! - wrzasnął i wycelował w głowię bliższego Gladiatora. Kiedy tamta dwójka nie znajdowała się już na celowniku, odpalił. Mózg demona rozbryzgał się na podłogę i ścianę, a on sam padł na ziemię bez znaku życia. Wystrzelił w kierunku Psiaków. Jednego załatwił na miejscu, drugiemu tak uszkodził pysk, że zatrzymał się, piszcząc przeraźliwie. Został tylko jeden demon.  
- Gdzie reszta!? - Zapytała Jinx zza pleców Bestii.  
- Później wam opowiem! Teraz szybko do pokoju Robina! Kod brzmi 2-0-0-3!  
Uchylił się przed ciosem potwora. Zdjął plecak i rzucił dziewczynie do wolnej ręki.  
- Łap to i schowajcie się!  
Kiedy to zrobili, odskoczył przed łapą Gladiatora, który chciał go złapać. Co chwila podnosił broń i próbował go zastrzelić, ale ilekroć to robił, musiał chować się przed kolejnymi atakami. Po paru nieudanych próbach demonowi w końcu udało się trafić Bestię w rękę. Nie zranił go, ale wypadł mu pistolet i poleciał pięć metrów dalej. Bez zastanowienia przemienił się w tyranozaura. Otworzył paszczę, z zamiarem odgryzienia mu głowy. Ale ten w ostatnim momencie chwycił się obiema rękami jego pysku i trzymał. Bestia z całej siły zaciskał szczękę, ale Gladiator nie dawał za wygraną. Po minucie mocowania się - która trwała wieki - poczuł, że jeszcze trochę i złamie mu kości. Zaryzykował i zrobił krok do przodu. Ten cofnął się, ale nadepnął na maź i upadł. Nie czekając na reakcję, zatrzasnął żuchwę, odgryzając mu głowę. Poczuł znienawidzony, metaliczny posmak krwi, więc natychmiast wypluł ją i wrócił do ludzkiej formy. Ciężko dyszał i masował twarz. Krew demona kapała mu z ust. Gladiatorzy naprawdę byli silni.  
Podniósł z ziemi broń. Został mu tylko jeszcze jeden osobnik. Jego piszczenie pełne agonii odbijało się od ścian i wracało do ucha. Podszedł do Psiaka i spojrzał mu w oczy. Demon patrzył na niego spojrzeniem przerażonego i zdezorientowanego zwierzęcia. Próbował się podnieść, ale poprzedni wystrzał go oszołomił. Bestia wiedział, co robić. Przystawił mu lufę do głowy.

Strzał.

- Wreszcie jesteś! Możesz wyjaśnić, co się tu dzieje?! - Jinx od razu zaczęła go przepytywać, zanim jeszcze Bestia wszedł do pokoju.  
- Sama widziałaś: Wieża opanowana przez demony. Co tu wyjaśniać?  
Jinx jednak nie dawała za wygraną.  
- Ale jak mogliście zostawić Wieżę? Przecież jesteście jednymi z silniejszych superbohaterów w tej okolicy, prawda? Czy tak trudno było ją ochronić, razem z całym tym systemem bezpieczeństwa, czy co tam macie? Powiedz mi, czemu daliście się tak łatwo załatwić?!  
Dała sobie chwilę przerwy na złapanie oddechu, zerknęła na Flash Kida, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, po czym zadała ostatnie pytanie:  
- A tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest reszta Tytanów?  
Cisza, jaka nastała, trwała niepokojąco długo. Bestia unikał, jak mógł, jej spojrzenia.  
Jinx musiała prawdopodobnie zrozumieć, bo jej wściekłość na twarzy powoli ustępowała, ukazując narastający strach i panikę.  
- Chyba oni... nie...  
- Oni żyją - zaprzeczył natychmiast Bestia - Tylko że w tym czasie, kiedy demony zaatakowały świat, wszyscy poza mną  
wyjechali na misję. Miałem z nimi jeszcze kontakt przez miesiąc, ale od sierpnia ów kontakt się urwał...  
- Czyli ich nie ma? No super - opuściła ręce - Akurat kiedy...

Przerwał jej jęk Flash Kida. Twarz miał całkiem bladą, a jego rana dalej krwawiła.  
- Nie zawiązałaś mu rany bandażem?! - wrzasnął Bestia z wściekłości.  
- Nie miałam czym!  
- Kobieto, szuflady pełne gaci, a ty mówisz, że to nic?!  
Szybko podszedł do komody, na chybił trafił wziął bieliznę i jak najszybciej zajął się nogą. Kiedy zaczął, zwrócił uwagę na zieloną maź, spływającą z otwartej rany chłopaka.  
- Cholera, tylko nie to - mruknął.  
- Co się stało? - zapytała Jinx.  
- Zaatakował go Psiak?  
- Ermmm... masz na myśli to chodzące na łapach coś? Tak, a co?  
- Jak to co?! One mają zatrute szpony! Jeśli nie dostaniemy się jak najszybciej w bezpiecznym miejscu, trucizna dojdzie do mózgu, a potem... - wstrząsnął się po tej myśli. Jinx zamilkła, trzymając na ustach dłoń, aby zakryć przerażenie. Bestia natomiast gorączkowo myślał, jak wydostać się z Wieży na czas. Już wielokrotnie był świadkiem do czego mogła prowadzić trucizna i nie zamierzał, aby jego przyjaciel tego samego doświadczył - zwłaszcza, że po "doświadczeniu" nie przeżyłby tego.  
"Ale jak tu się wydostać? Samo dotarcie tutaj zajęło mi 3 godziny, jeśli chcielibyśmy biec do wyjścia, musielibyśmy uciekać przed zgrają demonów, a one na pewno by nas dorwały! Co robić, co robić?!"  
Jakby tego było mało, w tym samym momencie za drzwiami rozbrzmiewało głośne walenie. Nie trwało to długo - w tym samym momencie zgrzytnęło coś i usłyszeli strzały. Dudnienie ucichło.  
- Uff, przyszła pomoc... - zaczęła Jinx, ale Bestia zaprzeczył głową.  
- Nie, to nie pomoc. Uruchomił się system bezpieczeństwa Robina. Sam to skonstruował i umieścił niezależne od głównego źródła akumulatory.  
- Więc dlatego ten pokój został nietknięty?  
- Tak, ale jeśli chcą się dostać, to znaczy, że będą czatowali za drzwiami - zagryzł wargi - Już nie podejdą, ale poczekają, aż uchylimy głowy i nas dorwą.  
- Cholera jasna! - walnęła pięścią w blat ławy - Musi być stąd jakieś pierdolone wyjście!  
Flash Kid zajęczał potwierdzająco. Bestia rozglądał się z narastającą paniką.  
"Jak tu uciec, jak najszybciej, od razu-?"

Kątem oka zaświecił mu czerwony lakier motocyklu.  
- Ale z nas kretyni!  
Podbiegł do motocykla. Dlaczego nie wpadł na to wcześniej? Zmarnował pięć cennych minut Flash Kida.  
- Jinx, dawaj plecak! - podała mu, a on zapakował go do bagażnika.  
- Dobra, zrobimy tak: ja prowadzę, Flash Kid siedzi za mną, a ty bierzesz broń i w razie czego będziesz kryła tyły, jasne?  
- Ale jeśli usiądę na bagażniku, mogę wylecieć przy pierwszym zakręcie!  
- Złapiesz się mnie, to przy okazji będziesz asekurowała Flash Kida!  
Rozejrzał się po podłodze. Musiał tylko znaleźć przycisk uruchamiający platformę w dół.  
- Jest! - znajdował się po prawej strony opony. Napis DOWN jednoznacznie określał jego funkcję. Pomógł Jinx posadzić rannego chłopaka na siedzeniu, potem usiedli obydwoje i kiedy się upewnił, że już wszystko wzięli, dał jej broń i jednym, zdecydowanym tupnięciem uruchomił przycisk.

Platforma, choć z pewnym oporem, ruszyła na dół. Dopiero w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że w tym tunelu mogły osadzić się jakieś potwory. Przelatując w myślach wszystkie modlitwy jakie znał, trzymał kurczowo kierownicę i z niepokojem czekał na koniec tej wędrówki.  
Na szczęście nic się nie stało, a platforma zatrzymała się w bladym świetle żarówek, które uruchomiły się automatycznie. Wzdłuż drogi wił się rząd światełek, niknąc w ciemnościach. Bestia włączył reflektory motocyklu. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy w odległości 15 metrów dostrzegł poruszające się cienie i czerwone ślepia.  
- Kurwa! - zaklął na głos - Jinx, nie strzelaj, póki to będzie konieczne, albo nie powiem, zrozumiano?  
- Przyjęłam! - zasalutowała mu. Flash Kid przewrócił oczami.  
- Dobra, no to trzymajcie się!  
Przekręcił kluczykiem i ruszył na pełnym gazie.

Nigdy nie prowadził motocykl Robina, więc w pierwszej chwili był bliski przewrócenia się. Pojazd reagował zbyt wrażliwie na najlżejszą zmianę układu kierownicy. Minęli ze świstem grupkę Gladiatorów i przejechał po ogonie jednego Psiaka. Wszystkie demony ruszyły za nimi z powarkiwaniem i ryczeniem. Bestia dodał gazu. Pamiętał mniej więcej, jak długi był ten tunel, więc nie bez powodu zastanawiał się, czy im się uda. Choć motor pędził z zawrotną prędkością, potwory mogły w każdym momencie ich dogonić.  
- Zielony! Jeden z Psiaków przyspiesza! - wrzasnęła Jinx.  
- Jak blisko motoru jest?!  
- Wystarczająco! - odpowiedziała mu. Jej słowa ginęły wraz z rozciętym od prędkości wiatrem.  
Zerknął w lusterku. Mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się pyskowi Psiaka.  
- Strzelaj! - rozkazał.  
Dziewczyna podniosła broń i próbowała namierzyć. Jednakże, trzymając się jedną ręką ramienia Bestii i uważając, aby nie wylecieć, było jej bardzo trudno wycelować. Strzeliła z mimowolnym krótkim krzykiem. Psiakowi nic się nie stało. Spróbowała drugi raz. Trafiła go w tułów, ale nie zmniejszyło to jego prędkości. Wreszcie trzeci strzał zatrzymał go, przypadkowo trafiając go w lewe oko.  
- Wo-hooo! Do trzech razy sztuka, jak to się mówi! - ucieszyła się.  
- Nie ciesz się tak! Jeszcze nie dojechaliśmy!  
Jakby tego było mało, gdy trup Psiaka upadł na ziemię, wyskoczyły kolejne dwa. Jinx ustrzeliła jedną sztukę, ale ostatniego nie dała rady zabić. Nie musieli długo czekać na jego reakcję. Jednym susem doskoczył do motoru i spróbował ugryźć dziewczynę. Instynktowny atak lewym łokciem zniweczył jego plany zasmakowania krwi niewiasty.  
- Masz jakiś pomysł, aby ich powstrzymać?! - zapytała.  
- Tylko jeden, ale nie mam pojęcia, czy pomoże!  
- Jaki?!  
- Gdzieś na końcu tunelu mieliśmy beczki z łatwopalnymi substancjami! Jeśli są tam dalej, możemy wysadzić tunel!  
- Skąd taki debilny pomysł trzymania tam beczek?!  
- Bo akurat gdy zaatakowały demony mieliśmy ich dostawę! Nie zdążyliśmy ich przenieść do środka!  
- Szczęście w nieszczęściu! - skwitowała Jinx.  
Kątem oka zwrócił uwagę na kształt majaczący w lusterku. Coś bardzo szybkiego zbliżało się do nich.  
- Uważaj, Gladiator na godzinie siódmej!  
Wspomniana wcześniej niesamowita szybkość Gladiatorów właśnie miała szansę się ukazać w pełni mocy. Szybciej od Psiaków, jeden z gigantów podbiegł do motoru i zamachnął ręką. Strzały Jinx opóźniały jego atak, ale koniec końców potężne łapsko opadło i uderzyło w tylny zderzak. Cała trójka superbohaterów poczuła ostre szarpnięcie, a motocykl chwiał się niebezpiecznie na obie strony. Jinx dalej strzelała, a Bestia starał się wyrównać tor jazdy. Gladiator dalej machał łapą. W pewnym momencie uderzył w rękę Jinx, która dzierżyła pistolet. Wypadł jej z ręki.  
- Cholera! - krzyknęła i pochyliła się, aby nie oberwać w głowę. Bestię przeszły ciarki - stracili broń. Rozpaczliwie zerknął na przyciski przed sobą. Robin musiał na pewno mieć jakąś broń w tej durnej maszynie!  
- Zielony... Wciśnij ten żółty - cichym szeptem poradził mu Flash Kid, do tej pory milczący. Bestia spojrzał na wskazany przez niego przycisk. Widniało na nim coś w rodzaju trzech kółek i kreska przecinająca je wzdłuż.  
- Raz kozie śmierć - Bestia bez wahania wcisnął pięścią ich ostatnią deskę ratunkową.  
Zza pleców Jinx fragmenty karoserii przesuwały się na boki, odsłaniając - jak się okazało - głowicę lasera. Skierowała się automatycznie w stronę Gladiatora i odpaliła. Wypaliła mu porządną dziurę w głowie, z której zaczęła kapać krew, wraz z rozpuszczonym mózgiem i mięśniami. Padł jak długi na drogę. Bestia usłyszał, jak Jinx wydaje dźwięk, który zabrzmiał jednoznacznie. Nie zdziwił się, gdy chwilę później do jego uszu dobiegł przytłumiony odgłos cieczy padającej na ziemię.  
- Wszystko w porządku?! - zapytał dla pewności.  
- ... To... To... - nie dała rady dokończyć.  
- Pocieszę cię, że zobaczysz to jeszcze ze dwadzieścia razy!  
- Ładne mi pocieszenie!  
Flash Kid uśmiał się słabo.

Jasny punkt na horyzoncie zwrócił uwagę całej trójki. Takie światło nie mogło znaczyć nic innego, tylko...  
- Wyjście! - krzyknęła uradowana Jinx.  
Bestia tylko podniósł kąciki ust.  
- Słuchaj uważnie, w bagażniku schowałem granaty Robina! To te duże, szare kulki z czerwonymi przyciskami! Kiedy ci dam znać, masz je rzucić za siebie jak najdalej, zrozumiano!?  
- Dobrze! - potwierdziła rozkaz. Wyjęcie granatów zajęło jej jednak więcej czasu, niż myślała, gdyż siedziała przecież na bagażniku. W końcu się jej udało i mogła już trzymać w dłoni kulkę. Teraz musieli wypatrzyć cel.  
Na białym tle światła zamajaczył jakiś nietypowy cień. Im bliżej znajdowali się, tym wyraźniej odcinał się kształt tajemniczych figur. Aż w końcu mogli z pewnością określić, co to było: beczki.  
- Uwaga, przygotuj się!  
- Raz... - Jinx podniosła dłoń z granatem.  
- Dwa... - wcisnęła czerwony guzik, który zaczął migać.  
- Trz...  
Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy z lewej strony nieoczekiwanie machnęła dłoń Gladiatora. Przekręcił ostro kierownicę, dzięki czemu umknął ciosu. Jinx nie przygotowała się jednak na to i stało się najgorsze: wypuściła granat z ręki.  
- Nie! - tylko to jej zostało po tej haniebnej stracie.  
- Spokojnie, nic się nie stało! - pocieszył ją Bestia, ale miał ochotę powiedzieć jej zupełnie co innego - Trzymaj się, użyję nitro!  
Jinx tylko kiwnęła głową. Bestia wcisnął przycisk od nitro i w tej samej chwili świat zmienił się w pasmo kolorów. Ledwo umiał rozróżnić, gdzie jedzie i modlił się, aby nie uderzyć w jakąś ścianę.

W końcu wyjechali ze świstem z przeklętego tunelu, wprost na główną drogę Jump City. Kiedy nitro w baku się skończyło, Bestia zwolnił tempo. Odwrócili się, aby zobaczyć, czy gonią ich demony. Ale demony nie wyłoniły się z tunelu. Bo nie miały jak.  
Gigantyczny, nagły wybuch ogłuszył ich i oślepił. Z wylotu wystrzeliły fragmenty skał, betonu i demonów; niektóre z nich wylądowały na odległość jednego metra od nich. Kiedy już wszystko się uspokoiło, z wyjścia nie zostało nic, poza ścianą gruzu i dymem, wylatujący spomiędzy szpar.  
Wszystkim twarze bolały od uśmiechu. W jednej chwili odetchnęli z ulgą.  
- Jak to dobrze, że mam takiego pecha, co nie? - zapytała Jinx z przekąsem.  
Bestia sam siebie zaskoczył swoim dawno niesłyszanym śmiechem.


	3. 10 Grudnia - później

10 Grudnia 2015, później

Motocykl zatrzymał się na podwórku kamienicy Bestii. Kiedy w końcu upewnili się, że nie grozi im niebezpieczeństwo, pierwszy zszedł z niego Bestia.  
- Jinx, weź plecak i Flash Kida na górę - Podał jej zawartość bagażnika i rannego chłopaka - W bocznej kieszeni powinny być klucze do mieszkania.  
- Ermmm, a czemu sama mam iść?  
- Bo chcę ukryć motocykl. Później ci wyjaśnię...  
- Zawsze później i później! - Przerwała mu niespodziewanie - Tytanów nie ma, wyjaśnisz później. Ukryjesz motocykl, wyjaśnisz później! Czemu nie możesz tego od razu powiedzieć?!  
Spojrzał na nią zirytowany.  
- Mam podać najważniejszy powód? Wisi on na twoim ramieniu.  
Flash Kid, mimo że ucieczka trwała około 10 minut, nie wyglądał dużo lepiej. Brakowało mu sił na samodzielne stanie, jego skóra z bladej powoli zmieniała odcień na jasną zieleń, oddychał ciężko, a na dodatek noga coraz mocniej kapała krwią.  
- Idź, czwarte piętro po lewej - Zamknął sprawę Bestia.  
Kiedy Jinx ruszyła, zaczął szukać czegoś, czym mógłby przykryć pojazd. Wcześniej nie przyszłoby mu do głowy martwić się takimi drobiazgami, jak zabezpieczenie swego dobytku. Jednak od czasu, gdy usłyszał od Kota o innych na Powierzchni, wolał dmuchać na zimne i nie ryzykować utraty jedynego działającego transportu w okolicy.  
"Jednak to dziwne, że przez ten czas nie spotkałem się z żadnym człowiekiem" rozmyślał, gdy znalazł podartą zasłonkę, rozłożył ją na masce. "Przecież od ewakuacji minęły dobre 3 miesiące. Albo zapuściłem się w mało bezpieczną okolicę, albo oślepłem od tego wszystkiego." Wziął w dłonie śnieg i posypywał nim materiał dla złudzenia, że nikt nie dotykał go od dłuższego czasu. "Doprawdy, będę musiał zająć się tą sprawą. Ale najpierw zajmę się czymś ważniejszym."  
Gdy skończył, na dosłownie sekundę ocenił swoje dzieło, po czym pobiegł jak strzała na górę. Znalazł parę w jego sypialni - Flash Kid leżał na łóżku, ledwo oddychając, a Jinx siedziała obok. Jej twarz mówiła wszystko: była przerażona, bezradna, zmartwiona i zdenerwowana jednocześnie. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, wstała i od razu zapytała:  
- Co teraz?  
- Teraz trzeba mu podać mleko - Odpowiedział, grzebiąc w turystycznej lodówce.  
- Całą drogę przebyliśmy, aby poić go mlekiem? Myślałam, że masz jakieś serum, albo co - Nie kryła zawodu.  
- Myślisz, że też tak uważałem? - Odparł zgryźliwie, zamykając lodówkę i nalewając z kartonu do kubka - Ale kiedy na samym początku Ataku demony atakowały ludzi i żadne serum nie działało, pewien stary lekarz zaproponował zwykłe mleko. Jak widać, Matka Natura wie lepiej od naukowców.  
Podszedł do chorego, podniósł go z pozycji leżącej do siedzącej, podał mu szklankę ("na zdrowie") i kiedy on ledwo popijał napój, zajął się jego nogą. Najpierw obmył wodą utlenioną, następnie zamoczył opatrunek w resztce mleka, przyłożył do rany i zawiązał bandaż. Gdy skończył robotę i odebrał pusty kubek od Flash Kida, położył go z powrotem, opatulił pościelą i życzył odpoczynku. Machnął na Jinx, aby z nim wyszła z pokoju.

- Już po wszystkim? - Jinx zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
Bestia nie odpowiedział, tylko podszedł do jednego z foteli i na nim usiadł. Podparł obydwoma dłońmi podbródek, zamknął oczy i wyglądał, jakby głęboko zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Usiadła naprzeciwko niego i pierwszy raz dzisiaj dała mu czas do namysłu. Po chwili - trwającej mniej niż pół minuty, ciągnącej się godzinami - westchnął i powiedział powoli:  
- Nie wiem, czy to po wszystkim. Coś tam wyleczyć mogę, ale jasnowidzem nie jestem. Ale - Otworzył oczy i zwrócił swe zielone oczy na Jinx - Jeśli nie spóźniliśmy się z lekarstwem, to jest szansa, że wyzdrowieje.  
- Jak długo to powinno zająć?  
- Ta godzina zadecyduje o wszystkim. Jeśli ją wytrzyma, to nie powinien mieć problemów z powrotem do zdrowia.  
Milczała. Bestia obserwował, jak z jej twarzy biła rozpacz i strach, z którą sama musiała sobie poradzić. Trudno mu było ocenić, czy ją rozumie. Owszem, też na swój sposób stracił przyjaciół, oraz widział jak umierają ludzie dookoła niego. Jednak to, co go różniło od Jinx, to fakt iż nie zginęli bezpośrednio przy nim - a zresztą, w ogóle nie zginęli, poprawił się w myślach. A inni? Cóż, przeżywał szok, to prawda. Ale jako bohater przeżył więcej, niż ktokolwiek normalny. Z czasem, aby nie zwariować od tego, musiał zapanować nad emocjami. Mogliby oskarżyć go o nieczułość. Ale ta nieczułość ratowała go przed dużo gorszą rzeczą - szaleństwem.

Natomiast ona przeżywała jedne z gorszych katuszy, jakie może człowiek doświadczyć. Nie wiedział dokładnie, jak bliskie są jej relacje z Flash Kidem, ale mógł się domyślić, że są albo przyjaciółmi, albo nawet kimś więcej. Wyobraził sobie, jakby to na łóżku zamiast chłopaka leżała na przykład Terra. Wzdrygnął się. Widzieć ukochaną osobę, w agonii i z tylko połową szansy na to, że wyzdrowieje... To było naprawdę nie do zniesienia.  
Z pokoju dobiegały ciche jęki. Dziewczyna przy każdym sztywniała i czekała w gotowości, ale kiedy cichły, rozlużniała się. W końcu westchnęła.  
- Skoro czekamy na... sam wiesz co... to może mi opowiesz, co się tu dzieje?  
Bestia spodziewał się tego pytania, więc oparł się wygodnie o fotel i zaczął opowiadać:  
- Cóż, jak wspomniałem, wszystko zaczęło się w lipcu. Dostaliśmy wiadomość od jednej z minibaz Tytanów, gdzieś w Europie Środkowej. Wspomnieli, że tam coś dziwnego się pojawiło. Nie wiem, nie pamiętam. W każdym razie Robin stwierdził, że tę sprawę trzeba osobiście sprawdzić i tam polecieć. Problem w tym, że takie podróże jednak trwają pewien czas, a w tym czasie nasza Wieża stałaby pusta i będąca łatwym celem dla złodziei...  
- Ale przecież macie te całe systemy bezpieczeństwa i w ogóle? - Przerwała mu.  
- Jakby to powiedzieć... - Bestia podrapał się po głowie - Owszem, mamy te całe lasery, karabiny, pułapki i tak dalej... Tyle że tym zajmuje się Cyborg. To on wszystko zaprogramował i zbudował. Logiczne więc było, że kwestią bezpieczeństwa zajmował się on. Do tej pory się sprawdzało - on włączał i tak dalej, wyjeżdżaliśmy na misje, wracaliśmy i dezaktywował i tak w kółko. Problem w tym, że przed wyjazdem zapomniał o tym. Co gorsza, zapomniał też o instrukcji obsługi. Umiem uruchamiać tylko takie naprawdę podstawowe zabezpieczenia. Więc dlatego Demony zajęły Wieżę.  
- To najbardziej nieodpowiedzialna rzecz, o jakiej słyszałam - Skwitowała to Jinx - Tak ważną kwestię zostawić jednej osobie i nawet nie przygotować planu B na wypadek jego nieobecności. Co jak co, ale myślałam, że Tytani umieją myśleć.  
- Najlepszym się zdarza - Odpowiedział, olewając to, że właśnie ich obraziła - Na czym to ja skończyłem?  
- Na tym, że wyjechali i Cyborg zapomniał włączyć system bezpieczeństwa.  
- Aaaa... aha, okej. Więc oni odlecieli, ja zostałem. Nie było w zasadzie problemów, nikt nie włamywał się, ja siedziałem sobie sam w Wieży. Nic nie zapowiadało kłopotów. I wtedy Portal się otworzył...  
- Jaki portal?  
- Nie widziałaś Portalu? - Rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia.  
- Jeśli to się działo w lipcu, to wtedy nie mogłam tego zobaczyć, bo mieliśmy z Flash Kidem misję w podziemiach i nie było nas od tamtego czasu do... W zasadzie do listopada.  
- To wyjaśnia, czemu tak lekkomyślnie weszliście do Wieży...  
- No proszę cię, wychodzimy dwa tygodnie temu z podziemi, widzimy pusty świat, pełno demonów i bez nadziei, że znajdziemy naszych przyjaciół! Ty też byś pomyślał, żeby pójść do Wieży, prawda?  
- No w sumie, masz rację.  
- Mniejsza o to, co dalej?  
- Więc wszystko zaczęło się, gdy się otworzył Portal. Pamiętam dokładnie, jak to było - siedziałem na kanapie, oglądając zachód słońca, gdy nagle zza horyzontu, gdzieś nad morzem, wyleciała jakaś dziwna kula energii. Zastanowiło mnie to, więc podszedłem do okna, aby się lepiej przyjrzeć. Była... dziwna. Tak, tak bym to określił - dziwna. Nie miała formy stałej, ale też ani gazowej, ani cieczy... Coś pomiędzy tymi trzema. Naprawdę, trudno mi to określić, bo widziałem to przez moment i z daleka. Nie wiedziałem kompletnie, co to jest. Nie myślałem zbyt długo, bo kula zaczęła jakby kurczyć się w sobie. I kiedy myślałem, że to tylko mi się coś przywidziało... Bum! Okropnie jasna światłość wybuchła, oślepiając mnie. Na dodatek fala uderzeniowa przywaliła w Wieżę, niszcząc wszystkie szyby i rozwalając meble. Ja natomiast wylądowałem na ścianie i musiałem chyba na chwilę stracić przytomność. Gdy się ocknąłem...  
Przerwał na moment, aby wziąć oddech.  
- Zobaczyłem nad niebem coś w rodzaju wielkiego, fioletowego kręgu, jaki czasami widziałem w księgach Raven. Nie jestem specjalistą od czarnej magii, ale gdy patrzyłem, czułem w sobie coś takiego... Nie wiem, czy ty też, jak widzisz kogoś naprawdę, ale to naprawdę złego, to masz taki dziwny ścisk w żołądku?  
Jinx kiwnęła głową.  
- Więc dokładnie to poczułem. Tyle że dużo silniejszy ścisk. Domyśliłem się, że taki krąg wiszący daleko nad morzem nie może być tylko dla ozdoby. I nie myliłem się. Po chwili z niego zaczęła wylewać się horda tych potworów. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, natychmiast pobiegłem do naszego pokoju dowodzenia i zadzwoniłem po służby i po burmistrza, aby ewakuował ludzi. Na szczęście oni też zobaczyli Portal, a poza tym jestem Tytanem, więc musieli wiedzieć, że to coś poważnego. I nie myliłem się - gdy Demony dotarły do miasta, zaczęły atakować ludzi. Razem z policją i żołnierzami próbowaliśmy odparować atak, ale niestety - nie dało się.  
Znów przerwał, jednak gdy kontynuował, zaczął mu drżeć głos.  
- T.. To było jak w tych horrorach. Wszędzie potwory. Zjadające ludzi. Mordujące ludzi. Mające toksyny, które przy małej dawce roztapiały organy od środka, albo wybuchały. I ludzie w panice, uciekające do Bunkru. Oraz my, czyli ci umiejący obsługiwać broń, próbujący walczyć z wiatrakami. Ciągle ich przybywało, nie męczyli się wcale, a nam zaczynało brakować jedzenia i amunicji. Trwało tak do połowy sierpnia, gdy Portal się zamknął.  
Jednak sytuacja wcale się nie uspokoiła. Wciąż było ich więcej niż mogliśmy ich wybić. Zdecydowaliśmy w końcu, że nie ma to sensu i jedyny priorytet jaki został to taki, aby teraz cywili ewakuować do Gotham City.  
- Czemu tam?  
- Bo tylko tam było najbezpieczniej w okolicy. Batman nie lenił się i od razu uruchomił jakiś system zabezpieczeń, którym otoczył miasto. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że tak można. Ale cóż, on musi być jakimś milionerem, skoro sobie na to pozwolił.  
Jinx mruknęła ze zrozumieniem. Po chwili zapytała:  
- Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale jak się czułeś, zabijając demony?  
- O co ci chodzi? - Nie rozumiał pytania.  
- No, przecież każdy wie, że jesteś wegetarianinem, a nawet muchy byś nie zabił. Jakby nie patrzeć, to były zwierzęta. W pewnym sensie.  
Bestia długo nie odpowiadał.  
- Masz rację. Na początku w ogóle nie chciałem ich zabijać. Starałem się je doprowadzać do nieprzytomności, aby inni mogli zabić. To głupie, wiem. Ale wtedy byłem zupełnie inny. I któregoś dnia... To chyba był piąty dzień walki...  
Szczęka mu zadrżała.  
- Mieliśmy stanowisko na skrzyżowaniu przy naszej starej pizzerii. Dookoła nas potwory. Strzelaliśmy do nich. I wtedy...  
Opuścił wzrok.  
- Musiała być w wieku ośmiu lat. Miała takie rude włosy, jak Gwiazdka. Nawet wyglądała jak ona. Biegła w naszą stronę. Tylko ja to zauważyłem. Pobiegłem do niej, aby ją złapać. Była dosłownie trzy metry ode mnie. I wtedy... Nie zauważyłem go. Prześladowca rzucił się na nią. Widział, że patrzę, więc zaczął ją... Najpierw zaczął od rąk. Potem nogi. Na koniec zjadł jej wnętrzności i zostawił. Jej krzyk... Rany Boskie, jej krzyk... Sparaliżowało mnie. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. Ona krzyczała w agonii i w końcu zmarła, a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić. Leżała w kałuży krwi, resztki jej organów walały się po asfalcie, a jej twarz... Cholera, nigdy nie widziałem takiej twarzy, pełnej bólu, rozpaczy i śmierci. I coś takiego u małej dziewczynki... Ten potwór spojrzał na mnie i powiedział tym swoim okropnym głosem, że miał wystawione słabe punkty 54 razy i że mogłem ją jeszcze ocalić. A ja...  
Złapał się za głowę i ucichł. Po jakimś czasie parsknął śmiechem i uśmiechnął się smutno.  
- Jestem żałosny, prawda? Mogłem go zabić. Mogłem, a nie zrobiłem tego. Miałem okazję zabić tego gnoja, a bałem się go skrzywdzić. Bo za bardzo kochałem zwierzaczki. Poświęciłem małe dziecko dla swojej durnej idei. Potem pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Chyba musiałem stracić panowanie. Jedyne co pamiętam, to to, że w coś się przemieniłem i go zacząłem gryźć. Szarpać zębami. Rozrywać na kawałki. Gdy w końcu się opamiętałem, dookoła mnie stali żołnierze. Nie dziwię się, że mieli wtedy przerażone spojrzenia. Spojrzałem na nich i wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że coś mam na wargach. Polizałem. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy poczułem ich krew. Smakuje inaczej od naszej, wiesz? Jest bardziej gorzka i mocniej czuć metal. Ale poczułem, że na języku miałem nie tylko jego krew, ale także jej... Chyba musiał mieć ją gdzieś jeszcze na ciele... Była delikatniejsza, jak ona, gdy żyła...  
Jinx zauważyła, że jego oczy wypełniły się łzami. Podeszła więc do fotela, uklęknęła naprzeciwko niego i kładąc dłonie na jego kolana, powiedziała stanowczo:  
- To nie była twoja wina, Bestio. Nie wiedziałeś, co wtedy zrobić.  
- Wiedziałem! - Prawie krzyknął jej w twarz, ale się pohamował, aby nie obudzić śpiącego w pokoju obok Flash Kida - Wiedziałem. Przecież tyle razy walczyłem ze złem. Jestem Tytanem, taka jest moja rola. Walczyć o to, aby nie cierpieli ludzie. Tyle że... Tyle że do tej pory walczyliśmy tylko z mniej groźnymi przeciwnikami. Brzmi to śmiesznie, ale sama przyznaj, że roboty, ożywione ciastka, czy mole wielkości małych jednorodzinnych domków nie są takie złe, w porównaniu do demonów, które zjadają ludzi i rozkoszują się ich cierpieniem?  
Spojrzał na nią.  
- Nie dałem rady, bo nie byłem gotowy na to. Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem. Nie wiedziałem, jak się zabija. Tyle lat walczyłem, a nie pomyślałem nawet o tym, że może pojawić się coś dużo groźniejszego, niż na przykład Slade.  
Wstał i wolnym krokiem podszedł do okna. Oparł się rękoma o parapet i przyglądał się swemu odbiciu.  
- Wtedy sobie uświadomiłem jedną rzecz. To jest wojna. To nie jest jakaś tam zabawa nastolatków z świrami, którzy wymyślają jakieś bzdetne sposoby na opanowanie świata. To są potwory. Nie można patrzeć na nie inaczej. Może umieją myśleć i może nawet mogą okazywać uczucia, ale teraz gówno mnie to obchodzi. Na wojnie taki dzieciak wegetarianin jak ja nie wytrzymałby dwóch tygodni. Musiałem nauczyć się zabijać. Przestałem dbać o to, że odbieram czyjeś życie. Tak długo, jak będą na świecie demony, które zjadają wnętrzności dzieci dla zabawy, tak długo będę chodził po ziemi z bronią i je tępił - Odwrócił się i z powagą spojrzał na Jinx - To nie jest już zabawa.  
Jinx kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Nastała cisza. W pokoju obok Flash Kid co pewien czas pojękiwał, ale już trochę ciszej. W końcu Bestia przełamał ciszę, klepiąc się ręką o czoło.  
- Co ze mnie za przyjaciel, zapomniałem kompletnie opowiedzieć o reszcie Tytanów.  
- O właśnie - Jinx potwierdziła, rad że on pierwszy się odezwał - Co z nimi?  
- Jak już wspomniałem, wyjechali do Europy gdzieś w środku lipca. Potem otworzył się Portal i na parę tygodni nie miałem z nimi kontaktu - W czasie opowiadania Bestia zaczął chodzić po pokoju - Gdy się w końcu odezwali, byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy. Doświadczyłem wielu przykrych wydarzeń, więc świadomość, że moi bliscy przyjaciele są bezpieczni, zadziałała na mnie jak jakiś wytrzeźwiacz. Tak wiem, chyba tego słowa nie ma w słowniku - Podniósł kącik ust - Ale tak się poczułem. Byłem w amoku walki i nagle usłyszałem głos Robina. Okazało się, że to dziwne coś w Europie też było portalem. I nie tylko tam. Na każdym kontynencie otworzyły się co najmniej trzy Portale. Nie mogli wrócić, bo jeden z demonów rozwalił im samolot i wylądowali gdzieś na Ukrainie albo w Polsce, trudno mi to stwierdzić. Dostałem tę wiadomość gdzieś na końcu lipca i potem przez miesiąc udawało nam się utrzymywać kontakt. Wspierali tamtejszych Tytanów i pomagali uciec cywilom w jakieś bezpieczniejsze rejony. Jednak po pewnym czasie coś się porobiło. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, to pojawił się tam groźniejszy demon, z którym mieli kłopot. Ale udało im się naprawić samolot, więc mieli już wrócić. I wtedy dostałem od nich ostatnią wiadomość.  
Podszedł do stolika stojącego pod ścianą. W małym pudełku ze sklejki, wyciągnął komunikator Tytanów. Po śladach widać było, że był często używany w terenie. Porysowany, z resztkami żółtego lakieru i z oderwanym guzikiem, na który nasadzono prowizorycznie kawałek wykałaczki. Uruchomił go i klikając kilka razy, podał w końcu Jinx. Jak się okazało, było to nagranie, na którym widniała twarz Cyborga. Ekran co chwilę się trząsł, a on sam znajdował się w kokpicie samolotu. Zza jego pleców od czasu do czasu wybuchał jakiś błysk i coś się dymiło.  
- _Bestia! Bestia! Słyszysz mnie?!_  
- _Tak, słyszę cię!_ - W tle zabrzmiał nagrany głos Bestii.  
- _Słuchaj, mamy tu nieźle przesrane! Cała masa tych potworów rzuciła się na nas, gdy odlatywaliśmy!_  
- _Ale dacie radę?_  
- _Nie wiem! Za dużo ich! Lecimy teraz nad Niemcami, gdzieś przy granicy polsko - niemieckiej! Nie zdołaliśmy przelecieć nawet piętnastu minut, a one przyczepiły się do nas... DO DIASKA!_ - Wrzasnął, a kamera zatrzęsła się mocniej, niż wcześniej - _Cholera jasna, uderzyły w jeden z silników! Słuchaj, jeśli nam się nie uda, to wylądujemy awaryjnie gdzieś w pobliżu Berlina!_  
- _I znowu macie tam siedzieć miesiąc?!_  
- _To jest wojna, bracie! Myślisz, że mamy tu wakacje?! W radiu podawali, że dorwały Moskwę i ruszyły na wschód! Moskwę, czy ty to rozumiesz?! Skoro dały radę z Rosją, to mamy przerąbane!_  
- _A co z zachodem?_  
- _Też tam ruszyły! Więc raczej lądowanie w Berlinie nie będzie raczej przyjemną opcją...KURWA MAĆ!_ - Obraz na ekranie przez chwilę miał zakłócenia - _Drugi silnik! Jeśli trafią w trzeci, szlag nas trafi! Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale słuchaj: nie wiem, czy Europę da się uratować, ale niech chociaż Ameryka wytrzyma! Zbierz jak najwięcej naszych ziomków i rozwalajcie te demony! Robin podał mi informację, że jakieś silniejsze zakłócenie było gdzieś w okolicach od wschodu od Jump City, więc podejrzewa, że tam musiało się to wszystko zacząć. Jeśli nie damy rady wrócić, to na ciebie spadnie obowiązek rozwiązania tej sprawy, rozumiesz?_  
- _Ale skąd on o tym wiedział?_  
- _O czym?!_  
- _O zakłóceniach?_  
- _To proste, przecież mieliśmy ze sobą... O nie_ - Twarz Cyborga skamieniała ze strachu - _Leci w naszą stronę jakiś gigant. NIE DAM RADY GO WYMINĄĆ! GHAA_- - Krzyk, oraz obraz został przerwany i już nie pojawił się na ekranie. W pokoju rozbrzmiał teraz szum przerwanej transmisji.  
Jinx przełknęła głośno ślinę. Oddała komunikator Bestii.  
- Jaka jest szansa, że przeżyli?  
- Dokładnie 50%. Albo nie trafił w silnik i po prostu wylądowali, albo trafił i... - Nie dokończył.  
- Gdybym to była ja, to był odjęła 20% za możliwość rozbicia się przy lądowaniu. Ale wiesz, nie chcę niczego wykrakać, tak tylko mówię - Dodała szybko - W każdym bądź razie, jeśli wiesz, że to gdzieś w Ameryce musiało się zacząć, to czemu jeszcze się za to nie zabrałeś?  
Bestia westchnął zirytowany.  
- Bo byłem wtedy dzieciakiem, rozumiesz? Po tej wiadomości czułem się jak w żałobie. Przestałem walczyć i schowałem się w Wieży.  
- Żałosne - Wymamrotała Jinx.  
- Wiem. Dwa tygodnie leżałem ja w letargu, aż w końcu nie olśniło mnie, że przecież mogli przeżyć. Gdy to zrozumiałem, od razu chciałem zabrać się za szukanie tego czegoś, o czym wspominał Cyborg. Ale los potrafi być wredny, bo akurat w TYM czasie musiały Prześladowcy włamać się do Wieży.  
- A ty musiałeś się dowiedzieć, że Cyborg zapomniał włączyć system bezpieczeństwa?  
- Dokładnie - Parsknął ironicznie - Więc stamtąd uciekłem i ukryłem się tutaj. Przez przypadek, bo nie znałem tego rejonu. Demony chyba też, bo to miejsce z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu jest najrzadziej nawiedzane.  
- Może ciągnie ich do nowoczesnych budowli, a starocie je nie interesują?  
- Możliwe. Kto wie? Znalazłem to mieszkanie i zacząłem systematycznie wynosić rzeczy z Wieży, które mogłyby być potrzebne na tę misję, o której Cyborg wspomniał i starałem się tutaj zrobić bazę. W międzyczasie pomagałem ludziom ukryć się w Bunkrze i w ogóle zwalczać demony. Dlatego tak długo to trwało.  
Odłożył komunikator z powrotem do pudełka.  
- Jakieś jeszcze pytania?  
- Tylko jedno. Przy podawaniu Flash Kidowi mleka wspomniałeś o jakimś lekarzu. Kto to był?  
Bestia niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się.  
- Ah, on! Niesamowity facet. Był to naprawdę stary lekarz, ale z doświadczeniem wojennym i całkiem niezłą formą, jak na swój wiek. Pełen energii, zawsze uśmiechnięty, ale potrafił przytemperować, jeśli ktoś podskakiwał. I miał naprawdę ogromną wiedzę. Już takich się nie spotyka. Niestety nie przedstawił się, a szkoda, chciałbym go odnaleźć gdy ten cały bałagan się skończy. To on właśnie wymyślił, że mleko działa na truciznę demonów. Podobno wpadł na to, gdy zachciało mu się usmażyć wątróbki. Zawsze ją maczał w mleku na godzinę, bo pozbywa się wtedy tej goryczy, czy co tam jest - nie wiem, nie jadłem. I wtedy go zastanowiło, czy jeśli mleko działa na te toksyny, które odpowiadają za gorycz w wątróbce, to czy zadziała to na demony. Zdobył, nie wiadomo skąd, próbkę jadu i wypróbował. Po godzinie, jak się spodziewał, zadziałało. Ubiegł tym naukowców, którzy już szału dostawali od negatywnych testów na próby podania serum.  
- Mama zawsze powtarzała, żeby pić mleko, ale nigdy bym nie pomyślała, jaką w sobie moc skrywa...  
- Prawda? O właśnie, zapomniałbym - Zerknął na godzinę - Przecież tam Flash Kid leży. Mleko powinno zadziałać.  
Podszedł do drzwi i już chciał przez nie przejść, ale coś mu nie pasowało. Odwrócił się. Jinx z jakiegoś powodu dalej była w tym samym miejscu.  
- Nie wchodzisz?  
Zagryzła dolną wargę.  
- Cóż, jakby to powiedzieć... No wiesz, takie sprawy... I takie tam...  
- No, wysłów się.  
- Oh Bestio, a co jeśli się nie udało? - Załamała ręce - Nie chcę widzieć go... Wiesz... Boję się, że jeśli zobaczę go...  
Bestia westchnął. Nie zdziwił go niespodziewany wybuch paniki dziewczyny. Zbliżył się do Jinx i położył swoje dłonie na jej ramiona.  
- Jinx, przeżyłem wiele. Widziałem, jak umierają mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci. Już po dwudziestu śmierciach przestałem liczyć. Walczyłem i walczę z demonami i wciąż czekam, aż uda mi się skontaktować z moimi przyjaciółmi. Ale powiem ci coś: wiesz, dlaczego tyle wytrzymałem?  
Jinx pokręciła głową.  
- Ponieważ zawsze staram się myśleć, że szklanka jest do połowy pełna - Uśmiechnął się do niej, szerzej niż zwykł w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Poczuł po mięśniach, że dawno ich nie używał, ale nie zważał na to - Po prostu musisz wierzyć, że choćby było jak koszmarnie, gorzej już być nie może. Prawda?  
Spojrzała mu w oczy i jej kąciki ust również zaczęły się podnosić.  
- Przepraszam, po prostu przyzwyczaiłam się, że najgorsze rzeczy spadają zawsze na mnie.  
- Nie przepraszaj, a z tymi najgorszymi rzeczami to przesadziłaś. Masz przecież Flash Kida.  
Uśmiała się.  
- Masz rację. Chodźmy go zobaczyć.  
- I to chciałem usłyszeć!

Gdy weszli do pokoju, zastali ciszę. Bestia zaniepokoił się, ponieważ nie słyszał nic - a to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Szybko podbiegł do łóżka, gdzie leżał chłopak. Był blady. Jego klatka piersiowa nie ruszała się.  
- O nie... - Tylko to zdołał wyszeptać, bo został odepchnięty brutalnie przez Jinx.  
- Flash Kid? Słyszysz mnie? Proszę, odezwij się!  
- Jinx...  
- Cicho, on może jeszcze żyć! Błagam! Flash, ty draniu, nie rób mi tego!  
Z jej oczu poleciały łzy, a ona padła na klatę, głośno płacząc.  
- Jak mogłeś! Tylko ty mi zostałeś! Nie mam już nikogo! Flash!  
Zamilkła i tylko popłakiwała. Bestia siedział cicho. Wiedział, że w takich momentach najlepszą rzecz, jaką może jej dać, to cisza.  
W pewnej chwili Jinx ucichła. Podniosła głowę, spojrzała na Flasha, a po chwili oparła głowę, mając uszy przy jego mostku. Jej oczy poszerzyły się z niedowierzania.  
- Zaraz zaraz... Słyszę bicie serca...  
- Co? - Bestia podszedł i również przyłożył ucho. Od razu rozpoznał charakterystyczne dudnienie pod kością. Po chwili do drugiego ucha dobiegł odgłos puszczanego powietrza, klata Flash Kida opadła i zatrzęsła się od śmiechu.  
- Rany, Jinx, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taką mokrą kobietką.  
Bestia i Jinx spojrzeli na niego z otwartymi ustami. Nagle Jinx rzuciła się na niego - albo by się rzuciła, gdyby Bestia ją nie powstrzymał.  
- Ty... Ty... TY DUPKU! JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ UDAWAĆ, ŻE UMARŁEŚ! JA TU ZAWAŁU DOSTAŁAM! - Wrzeszczała i szamotała się, ale Bestia trzymał ją mocno w pasie. Flash Kid uśmiał się cichutko.  
- Zawsze chciałem to zrobić. Przynajmniej wiem, że zależy ci na mnie - Mrugnął do niej, a jej policzki zakwitły wściekłym różem.  
- Ale tak serio - Spoważniał - To naprawdę dzięki, Bestio. Gdybyś wtedy nie był w Wieży, pewnie nie miałbym dużo szczęścia.  
- Mówiłem ci Jinx, nie przynosisz całego pecha świata - Dodał Bestia - Ale podziękowania zostawmy na później. Jak się czujesz?  
Flash westchnął teatralnie.  
- Stary, to było straszne. Czułem, jak mi żyły płoną i cały świat mi wirował przed oczami. Nie mogłem patrzeć ani na ciebie, ani na Jinx, bo macie tak oczoje... znaczy się, takie kolory, że zbierało mi się na wymioty. Zwłaszcza, jak podałeś to mleko. Potem chyba zemdlałem i budziłem się i tak w kółko. Nie czułem na początku zmiany, ale po jakimś czasie jakby ten żar malał, aż gdzieś pięć minut przed waszym wejściem zniknęło prawie całkowicie.  
- Czyli ogólnie jest dobrze?  
- Raczej tak... - Zamyślił się - Chociaż, jeśli miałbym teraz wstać, to pewnie musiałaby mnie Jinx łapać, albo ty. O cholera! - Otworzył szeroko oczy i usiadł na łóżku - A co z moją nogą?!  
Chciał odwinąć pościel, ale jęknął i opadł z powrotem na łóżko.  
- Nie wstawaj tak gwałtownie, straciłeś krew i jeszcze miałeś w sobie truciznę. Myślisz, że od razu odzyskasz energię? - Zrugał go Bestia, gdy podchodził do łóżka. Podniósł pościel tam, gdzie była jego chora noga, zdjął bandaże i przyjrzał się dokładniej ranie. Nie przyglądał się, gdy zakładał po raz pierwszy opatrunek, bo zależało mu na czasie, ale teraz mógł na spokojnie zbadać sprawę.  
Pół biedy, że noga nie była złamana. Ale wzdłuż łydki biegła głęboka rana, ale nie na tyle, aby odsłaniać kość. Sądząc po tym domyślił się, że Psiak musiał wbić mu pazur i pociągnąć, prawdopodobnie aby go chwycić i zjeść. Zagryzł wargę. Niedobrze to wyglądało, na tę ranę tylko jedna rzecz może pomóc.  
- Masz szczęście, że trochę obcykałem się z pierwszą pomocą, ale ta rana...  
- Będę mógł biegać? - Zapytał z trwogą poszkodowany.  
- Tak tak, będziesz mógł - Flash Kid westchnął z ulgi - Ale będę musiał zaszyć.  
- Kiedy?  
- Teraz - Odpowiedział krótko, podchodząc do graciarni i wyjmując z charakterystycznego czerwonego pudła z białym krzyżykiem grubą igłę, nici i butelkę chloroformu.  
- CO?! - Flash Kid chciał wstać, ale Jinx go zatrzymała. Spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem.  
- Będzie bolało, ale musisz to wytrzymać.  
- Jak...Ty...Co... Jak możesz z nim być w konspiracji! On będzie wbijał mi igłę!  
- Myślisz, że nie wiem? - Ofuknęła go - Ale wolisz się wykrwawić na śmierć, zostać inwalidą, czy być zdrowy?  
Flash zadrżał i połknął głośno ślinę, ale zrozumiał, bo kiwnął głową. Bestia w międzyczasie nawlókł nić chirurgiczną na igłę, a potem na jakąś szmatkę nalał trochę płynu z butelki. Charakterystyczny zapach rozprzestrzenił się po pokoju.  
- Dobra. Jinx, masz i rób swoje - Dziewczyna złapała szmatkę, która przeleciała przez pokój i nie ostrzegając Flash Kida, przyłożyła mu do twarzy. Ten przez chwilę coś mamrotał, ale jego powieki sennie opadły i po paru sekundach leżał nieprzytomny.  
- Dobra, mam piętnaście minut. Będzie pewnie coś czuł, ale lepsze to, niż szycie na żywca - Skwitował to i zaczął swoją robotę. Jinx usiadła obok i przyglądała się, jak Bestia nabija igłę w skórę i zszywa ranę.  
- Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?  
- U tego doktora. Przez pewien czas służył naszemu oddziałowi, zanim zostaliśmy odwołani, a oni dostali polecenie powrotu do Bunkra. Walczyłem, ale nikt nie trenował mnie w zabijaniu, więc wolałem nie zabić przez przypadek swoich i pozwalałem sobie na chwile odpoczynku. Przesiadywałem wtedy w namiotach sanitariuszy, gdzie opatrywano rannych. Któregoś dnia mieli problem, bo było więcej rannych, niż daliby radę poskładać do kupy. Liczyła się wtedy każda pomoc, więc zgłosiłem się na ochotnika. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że byłem tak dobry w takich sprawach. Zwykle, gdy doznawaliśmy ran, leczył nas sprzęt Cyborga, a w gorszych przypadkach Raven ze swoimi zdolnościami leczniczymi. Nigdy więc nie próbowałem kogoś leczyć. Kiedy Doktor zauważył mój potencjał, to zaproponował, abym został jego uczniem. Był niezwykle surowym nauczycielem, ale miał w tym swój cel. Na wojnie nie można popełniać błędów. Nauczył wszystkiego o pierwszej pomocy, o tym, jak łączyć niektóre leki i jak nie łączyć, oraz podstaw chirurgii. Zdradził również kilka swoich sekretów, których nikt nie znał, nawet wysoko wykwalifikowani specjaliści.  
Udało mu się w trakcie opowieści zaszyć ranę, więc zawiązał mocno supeł, oczyścił ranę i założył bandaż.  
- Niestety, któregoś ranka Demony nas zaatakowały. Udało nam się co prawda przewieźć rannych do Bunkru, ale jakieś zamieszanie się porobiło przy wyjściu, oderwałem się od grupy i od tamtej pory nie słyszałem nic o Doktorze.  
Westchnął - Mam teraz pięć osób, od których chciałbym mieć oznakę życia. Strasznie jest być samotnym w takich piekle.  
- Ale nie jesteś - Jinx uśmiechnęła się i poklepała go po ramieniu - Teraz już nie.  
Bestia spojrzał na nią z poważną miną. Powoli jego twarz zmieniała się - uśmiechnął się szeroko, tak że widać było jego charakterystyczny kieł.  
- Masz rację. Nie jestem już sam! - Zaśmiał się serdecznie - Kurcze blade, dopiero teraz to zrozumiałem.  
- Yhm. Twoje oczy też.  
- Słucham?  
- Znowu ci się błyszczą - Podała mu swoje kieszonkowe lusterko, z jednym pęknięciem wzdłuż. Bestia przyjrzał się. Rzeczywiście, jego oczy nie były już matowe i martwe, ale lśniły radością i życiem.  
Poczuł, że znowu żyje.  
- Dzięki Jinx...  
- Może zamiast tam odgrywać dramatyczne sceny do fanficków, moglibyście podać mi jakąś tabletkę?! - Zapytał Flash Kid, który się w końcu ocknął - Czuję, jakby noga aż pulsowała od bólu!  
- Łał, słyszałeś wszystko? - Jinx zapytała się go z lekkim sarkazmem.  
- No oczywiście, nawet twoją historię Bestio. Co prawda piąte przez dziesiąte, ale przez te ściany naprawdę wszystko słychać. Powinniście po tym wszystkim zostać aktorami w jakiejś operze mydlanej, macie donośne głosy.  
- To w takim razie będę ci śpiewała Figaro Figaro przed snem, okej? - Zamrugała do niego figlarnie dziewczyna.  
- Błagam, tylko nie to! Twój fałsz przebija nawet pijackie orgie po północy!  
- Tyaaa? No to zobaczymy! Fiiigaaaroooo~  
- Nieeeeeeee!  
Flash Kid starał się swoimi wrzaskami zakłócić śpiew Jinx, ale ona uparcie śpiewała jeszcze głośniej. Bestia przyglądał się tej sytuacji z boku i wciąż się uśmiechał.  
Po tylu miesiącach walki i beznadziejności, pełnej śmierci i krwii... Po raz pierwszy był szczęśliwy.  
Bo nie był już sam.

* * *

Bonjour, moi drodzy kochani czytelnicy! Długa przerwa, ale spowodowana Naprawdę Ważnymi Sprawami I Pierdołami czyli matury, zdawanie na studia i takie tam. Ale w końcu dostałam się na studia, jestem szczęśliwa i mogę spokojnie przeżyć 2 miesiące wakacji, jakie zostały do końca.  
Chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którzy "w bulu i nadzieji" czekali na następny rozdział. Długo piszę, bo łatwiej jest mi coś rysować, a nie pisać. Ten fanfick jest taką pierwszą próbą napisania czegoś poważniejszego. A w zasadzie miał być komiksem, ale potrzebowałam to zobrazować jakoś pisemnie i tak został fanfickiem.  
Wiem, dużo gadaniny tu było, ale po tej akcji w poprzednim rozdziale pomyślałam, że potrzebny jest czas na takie opowieści przyogniskowe i po prostu na wyjaśnienie pewnych spraw, np. skąd do diabła te Demony, co się stało z Tytanami i takie tam.  
Czekajcie na następny rozdział i nie zdziwcie się, jeśli pojawi się w grudniu *śmiech*.  
Tak więc sayonara i do następnego rozdziału!

Ps. Uwielbiam tutaj Flash Kida. O ile dialogi Bestii i Jinx trzeba pisać w skupieniu, jego teksty od razu nasuwają się do głowy i piszą się same. Zresztą, kto go nie lubi?

Ps2. Ten moment z "Tyaaa" na końcu chciałabym dedykować mojej pani profesor od matmy z liceum. Jej charakterystyczne "Tyaaaa~?" do końca życia będę wspominać.


End file.
